Zommari Rureaux
Zommari Rureaux is the 7th Espada of Sōsuke Aizen's army and an antagonist from Bleach. History Invasion of Hueco Mundo Zommari, along with the rest of the Espada, was called to a meeting by Aizen where he told them about the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado in Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He told them not to underestimate them, since four of them had taken on the entire Gotei 13, but Zommari pointed out that there were only three of them and asked where the fourth was. Ulquiorra responded that the fourth was Orihime, who they'd already captured and the 7th Espada was then ordered along with the other Espada to return to their quarters and wait for the intruders to come. Zommari was meditating when he was told of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death and went to his body, noting it was tragic for the last of the original Espada to have died so terribly. He looked over at Rukia Kuchiki's body, saying the 9th Espada couldn't finish things properly as always. Zommari drew his Zanpakuto, deciding to clean up Aaroniero's mess, when he was confronted by Byakuya Kuchiki. Battling Byakuya Zommari asked Byakuya who he was, but he didn't answer, though the Arrancar was able to figure out he was a captain due to the haori he wore. He introduced himself as the 7th Espada and asked the captain his name again, but Byakuya replied that he was his enemy. He asked Zommari if he was the one who hurt Rukia and the Arrancar said he wasn't, though he was going to finish the job. The 7th Espada asked if something was wrong since the captain wasn't attacking and stated if he was trying to save Rukia, his effort was for naught. Byakuya simply told Zommari he didn't understand, then asked what he meant by futile and used his Senka technique, appearing right behind the 7th Espada. However just as the captain was about to draw his Zanpakuto, a double of Zommari appeared behind him, swinging his Zanpakuto down on him. Byakuya blocked and formed a distance between them, then asked the 7th Espada how he did that and he said that it was his Gemelos Sonído. Zommari went on to say that he was the fastest Espada and increasing his movements only a little made him fast enough to create clones of himself. The 7th Espada said the technique was designed to shock opponents and told him not to feel embarrassed if he was surprised. Byakuya told Zommari he should be the one embarrassed, since he just revealed his entire hand and slashed the Arrancar across the chest. A double of the 7th Espada appeared behind the captain, but he countered easily this time. Suddenly a third Zommari appeared behind Byakuya, saying that his Gemelos Sonído was not limited to only two clones. The captain stated that he expected that and used his Byakurai Hado technique to fire a lightning bolt into the 7th Espada's chest. Zommari fell to the ground, but even more doubles appeared behind Byakuya, saying he could create up to 5 at once, then stabbed the captain through the chest. The 7th Espada said that the pride that kept him from saying his name was the reason he'd lost, but the captain appeared behind Zommari, using Utsusemi, the technique he learned from Yourichi Shihoin. Byakuya said the 7th Espada was the arrogant one, but he wouldn't lose because of that, instead because of the difference in their power. Zommari questioned why the captain would call him arrogant, since he felt they were both equal, but Byakuya said that thinking that made him arrogant. The 7th Espada said arrogance had to be a part of the captain's nature, so he'd just destroy his pride and released his Zanpakuto. Fighting in Resurrección Zommari started to perform what appeared to be an attack and Byakuya used Shunpo to get behind him, but nothing happened. The 7th Espada taunted the captain's confused look and a marking formed on his left leg as the Arrancar said the attack had already happened. Zommari explained that leg was now under his control and that his Resurrección form let him use Amor, an ability that granted him control of whatever it saw. The 7th Espada told Byakuya that it was okay for him to not to understand and decided to show him what he meant and made his leg move towards him. The captain used his Zanpakuto to cut the tendons and muscles in his leg, stopping it from moving and Zommari complimented him for his ingenuity. The 7th Espada decided to instead control Rukia's body, but Byakuya used Shunpo to appear instantly in front of her and the Arrancar complimented him for being able to move that fast on one leg. Suddenly Hanataro Yamada entered the room, yelling at the captain for leaving him behind and was shocked by the situation he'd come upon. Byakuya told him to stand back so he wouldn't get killed and resumed his fight with Zommari, who managed to gain control of his left arm as well. The captain cut the tendons and muscles in that limb as well, then used another Hado spell to push Rukia's body away and the 7th Espada commended him for being able to make such cool-headed decisions. Zommari then pointed out that Byakuya only had one arm and leg left and that he was foolish to think he could fight an Espada in the state he was in. The captain retorted that despite this, he was still stronger than the 7th Espada, who stated his arrogance exceeded his expectations. Zommari went on to say that he had activated two of his eyes, which meant he'd taken control of something else besides Byakuya's arm. A marking appeared on Rukia's head and she used her Zanpakuto to slash Hanataro's chest and Byakuya tried to stop her. However Zommari made her hold her Zanpakuto up to her neck and explained that by taking control of a person's head, he gained control of their whole body. The 7th Espada went on to say that this meant he'd won the battle and (hearing Hanataro say his name) told Byakuya to throw away his Zanpakuto, which he did. However the captain used Rikujokoro, holding Rukia in place and released his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, causing countless of blades to surround Zommari. The 7th Espada attempted to control them with his eyes, but Byakuya said that with only 50 eyes, he couldn't hope to control them all. The captain said this was the kind of situation that should be called "futile" and used his Gokei technique, which destroyed the entire building. As the attack assaulted Zommari, Byakuya explained that the attack he used boxed the target in, then assaulted them with blades from every conceivable angle. However the 7th Espada had hidden himself in a defensive sphere, but was still panting heavily, from the amount of injuries he had sustained. Zommari angrily told Byakuya what he'd done was unforgivable and attempted to take control of him, but he protected himself with a Bakudo 89, Danku. The captain explained that it stopped any Hado techniques from 89 down and he used a Kido spell to stop Zommari's powers, which showed that his Amor was similar to Kido. The 7th Espada tried to use his controlling powers on Byakuya again, but he appeared behind the Arrancar and put his Zanpakuto to his neck. Zommari began begging for his life, only to be mocked by the captain, and gave up on that, succeeding in putting some distance between the two of them. The 7th Espada stated Shinigami didn't have the right to kill Hollows and thus they did not have the right to get involved in the affairs of Hollows. Byakuya ignored this and slashed Zommari across his chest, saying he wanted to kill the Arrancar, not because he was a Shinigami and the 7th Espada was a Hollow. Instead it was because he stepped on his pride with a dull blade and as he died, Zommari cried out his praise for Aizen, before disintegrating into the wind. Personality Zommari is calm and contemplative, rarely speaking and preferring to have a calm and peaceful state of mind, usually meditating while waiting for orders. He has a great deal of respect for Aizen, but despite this and his apparently calm attitude, Zommari possesses an intense loathing towards Shinigami. He thinks that they are arrogant for hunting down Hollows, simply because they think that they are evil, but hypocritically thinks that Hollows can feed on humans without consequence. Zommari possesses incredible arrogance, treating Byakuya as though he were his equal, but still constantly underestimating his abilities. When he is in control of the battle, he remains clam and assertive but when he gets caught in a seemingly helpless situation, Zommari will start despairing and becomes increasingly angry. This led to his downfall, since he insisted on proved himself superior without testing his opponent's power or striking them directly. Powers and Abilities Zommari possesses considerable spiritual power as evidenced by his position as a member of the Espada. He states that he is the fastest member of the Espada and is a master of Sonído, an Arrancar technique that lets him move extremely fast. Zommari's speed is so great, he can use Gemelos Sonído, which lets him move fast enough to create up to 5 duplicates of himself. Like all Arrancar, he can enter Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Brujería, with the release command "Suppress". When he does so, Zommari gains an increase in power and the ability to use Amor, a power that lets him take control of what he looks upon with the many eyes of his Resurrección form with each one able to take control of a specific target. If he uses it on a person's head, Zommari can control their entire body and this ability is very much like Kido in nature, so similar means can be used to block it. The lower half of his body can also be formed into a large defensive sphere that encloses his entire body, protecting him from harm, but takes away use of his eyes. Gallery Defensa_de_Zommari.jpg|Zommari's Defensive Sphere. Brujeria_Released.jpg|Zommari in Resurrección form. Trivia *Zommari's appearance is much like that of a witch doctor. *He is playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Heat the Soul 6, and Heat the Soul 7. *The name of Zommari's Zanpakuto is "Witchcraft" in Spanish and "Sangha of the Bewitching Eyes" in Japanese, a reference to the controlling abilities of his Resurrección form. *The aspect of death Zommari represents is Intoxication. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Undead Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Forms Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Self-Aware Category:Voodoo Category:Revived Category:Hybrids Category:Anti-Villain